


blame the eggnog

by dohkyan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Christmas Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dohkyan/pseuds/dohkyan
Summary: All Kyungsoo wanted for Christmas was to have mild Holidays, not to end up sitting on the lap of a Starbucks’ Santa.





	blame the eggnog

**Author's Note:**

> I'm crossposting my fics: this one was written in December 2016.  
> I just wanted a drabble full or Christmas references and a bit of humor, enjoy even if it's spring.

Kyungsoo scrunches his nose at the spicy cinnamon smell that suddenly flows around the mall. He loosens up his squared scarf to take a sniff of the pleasant scent: Christmas, just like he likes it. The carols, decorations, the pine tree smell, the _Starbucks Holiday Beverages_ and even the people dressed as Santa Claus bring him a merry spirit, but to buy the presents is the actual nightmare before Christmas.

Kyungsoo sighs wondering why he agreed to buy them at last hour accompanied by his best friends who will always be noisy and picky.

Baekhyun doesn’t stop buying the silliest gifts around, meanwhile Jongdae keeps getting the cheapest ones. Kyungsoo has no more option than to walk between them ignoring their shrill voices and whines.

The last straw is when both decide to buy _“matching”_ knitted sweaters. Baekhyun walks proudly wearing a baby blue one with snowflakes here and there meanwhile Jongdae has a lime green one with a reindeer in the front. Finally, they tuck Kyungsoo in a candy red one with small nutcrackers at the sides.

At the sound of _Jingle Bell Rock_ , they arrive to the closest Starbucks when Kyungsoo states he would kill any of them for a _Chestnut Praline Latte_.

“You surely love Starbucks,” Jongdae points.

“He doesn’t just love Starbucks, he _loves_ the good-looking cashier that is always at this hour.”

Kyungsoo hisses at Baekhyun’s comment but remains silent. The tanned and tall, with sweet smile, cashier who got Kyungsoo’s name right at the first time, tag name Jongin, is _just another reason_ of why he enjoys to visit the coffee shop _but not_ the main one, as Baekhyun likes to presume.

“I just want my fucking caramelized coffee,” he yells when the mockery continues inside the shop.

He stands in line trying to warm his hands inside his pockets as the temperature starts to drop. When he arrives to the counter he realizes that this time, instead of Jongin, there is a tall, raven-haired, man with a costume of, presumably, an elf. The tag name is Chanyeol and he greets Kyungsoo in a particularly effusive way.

His latte has written _Kyunsu_ at a side but he brushes it off since the man added extra praline crumbs. Kyungsoo decides to leave a tip inside the frosty cookie jar and receives even a bigger smile from the cashier.

“Thank you for the tip. Here,” Chanyeol says handing him a golden ticket. “It’s for the _Free Hugs Santa_ outside the store, with this pass you can sit on his lap.”

Kyungsoo almost chokes on his coffee before the man realizes what he just said.

“I mean if you have a kid or something!! Not saying you look old!! I just!! Sorry!!” The man blurts panicked raising his hands in a defensive position. “Just take the ticket!!”

Kyungsoo arches his eyebrow but complies taking the golden ticket. He comes out of the shop to find a giggling Baekhyun whispering to Jongdae. Kyungsoo dismisses the action and tries to walk pass them when Baekhyun reaches for his arm and holds him tightly.

“Turn around.”

 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes hoping not to find another underwear shop like the one where Baekhyun brought almost all his gifts and obeys. Luckily, it isn’t. Instead, is a small, clearly improvised and wintry decorated, stand. There is a man, currently struggling with his mustache, wearing a Santa suit sitting on a Christmas chair with the sign of free hugs at his side.

He takes a look at the ticket still on his hand before it being snatched by Baekhyun. Kyungsoo puffs and takes a sip of his hot, and delicious, latte waiting for his friends to stop giggling and raising playful eyebrows.

“Kyungsoo you have to sit on Santa’s lap.”

For the second time in the day, Kyungsoo almost dies with whipped cream stuck in his throat. Jongdae pats him slightly dragging him even closer to the stand.

“Come one,” Baekhyun presses in an urgent whisper. “You need to get laid! It’s almost new year and you have been single for too long. You won’t regret!”

After some minutes of demands, insistence, blackmail and a promise of getting his daily coffee paid for two months, Kyungsoo can’t believe he is actually considering the idea. Particularly because it would be a shame if Baekhyun told everyone at college the nonsenses Kyungsoo did last year just by getting drunk with a mixture of eggnog and wine.

“Fuck off,” Kyungsoo says snatching the ticket, “and make it three months.”

Walking towards the stand, he refuses to look at the man. In one step, he regrets it, meanwhile in the other, he assures himself it will be just for a second.

“Listen,” he says delivering the golden ticket without raising his eyes of the floor, “I’m just doing this because my friends are horrible people but I will get free coffee for three months.” He gathers the courage to look at the man who has his white mustache down to the chin along with his beard.

It’s Jongin, the good-looking Starbucks cashier.

He smiles jolly at Kyungsoo with a glint of charm and mischief in his dark brown eyes. Kyungsoo, for his part, is frozen from head to toe as he feels the blood rushing towards his face. He becomes aware of his cold fingers, his shameful sweater and even of the _Limited Edition Candy Cane Chapstick_ on his lips as he tries to move away.

“Forget it,” he blurts trying to leave but Jongin is nimble to grab his wrist with his velvety glove.

“Don’t worry,” he says with a reassuring smile. “We don’t want those free coffees go to waste, right? Besides, my lap is always ready.”

He finishes his sentence with a wink that make Kyungsoo’s knees go weak. With the lack of any other chair, he ends up sitting in Jongin’s lap. Jongin takes the time to adjust Kyungsoo legs over his knee and lays a hand above them restricting him for leaving.

“So what do you want for Christmas? Maybe I have something special for you in my sack.”

Kyungsoo purses his lips on a thin line feeling how his cheeks turn cherry pink. He curses himself for his actions and takes note of burying his friends in snow as soon as they leave.

“I like your sweater,” Jongin says casually taking a look at the nutcrackers at Kyungsoo’s sides. His breath smells like apple pie with eggnog, pleasing enough to bring back Kyungsoo’s attention. His eyebrows are thin and not a snippet in his face is messy nor imperfect. His teeth resemble snow and his hair hot chocolate. His eyelashes flutter when he smiles as his nose scrunches. He also has few tiny glitter particles on the corner of his eyes resembling sugar.

Kyungsoo enjoys the dazzling sight and relishes over the sudden mild mood until confusion starts to pill up. Jongin is never that flirtatious, it may be due the eggnog. Kyungsoo wouldn’t hesitate of drinking a bottle too if he had to give free hugs dressed as Santa outside his workplace.

“You look as red as Rudolph’s nose. It’s adorable.” Jongin snorts and dares to pinch Kyungsoo’s cheek making the latter shoulders tense aware of his surroundings. He turns to see Baekhyun who is sending him thumbs up, Jongdae laughing at his side and some curious and reproachful eyes passing around. He then realizes his friends knew it was Jongin from the beginning and decides to also burn their stockings in the chimney.

“Look, I’m just doing it for the coffee. If you don’t let me go right now, I will kick your nuts and never leave a tip again.”

Kyungsoo reproaches his sudden and shameful lack of proper phrasing, unsure if Jongin remembers him as a frequent costumer. Jongin looks thoughtful at his threat scratching his fake beard with his free hand.

“If you do that,” he starts with another playful smile, “I will have to write you in my naughty list.”

“Enough,” Kyungsoo says kicking at the blue like a small child as he finally stands up from Jongin’s lap. He walks faster towards his snickering friends taking the hold of his bag and drink without looking behind.

“See you tomorrow Kyungsoo!”

From the corner of his eye, Kyungsoo sees an enthusiastic Jongin waving both arms and promises himself to not come back until the last drop of shame is out of his body.

❄❄❄❄❄

Kyungsoo likes to think Jongin isn’t the reason of why he returns the next day. He genuinely craves one of his favorites, a _Gingerbread Latte_ , and the Starbucks is at the most convenient place.

The cookie smell when opening the door is encouraging. Kyungsoo is thankful there is no line to make and walks directly to the counter. There, Jongin is leaning on the coffee machine with closed eyes and a slightly open mouth. He has a knitted sweater with a Grinch in front that makes Kyungsoo snort unintentionally.

Jongin wakes up tense and it takes some seconds for him to properly focus on Kyungsoo who, once again, is frozen in place unable to mouth a word.

“Wait,” Jongin raises his index finger before turning his back to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tries to relax focusing in _Let It Snow_ , which comes out of the speakers. He fidgets with his fingers and even considers leaving the shop when Jongin places two _Frosted Snowman Cookies_ , a _Christmas Cookie Frappuccino_ and a small penguin ornament in front of him.

Kyungsoo takes the frappucino and turns it to find his well written name and a small ‘sorry’ below it.

“I’m really, really sorry,” Jongin says scratching his neck with an apologetic look. “Too much eggnog.”

Kyungsoo bites his lips and nods before saving the ornament and cookies on his coat pockets. He takes a sip of his drink and agrees to accept the apology and answer kindly until he faces Jongin leaning with his elbows on the counter. A big, playful smile and dreamy eyes.

Jongin points at his side where a small mistletoe, mint scented, hangs in the cash register.

“I told you I got something special in the sack for you.”

Kyungsoo throws one of his cookies to Jongin’s face as he comes out of the shop. He fixes his scarf to hide his blushed cheeks and flustered state.

The only reason he will come back tomorrow is because he still haven’t tasted the _Eggnog Latte_ , _not_ because of Jongin.


End file.
